Poseidon Persuaded/Battle of Triton
As Alek stepped into Atlantis, he immediately felt Poseidon's hatred. He marveled at the beauty of the undersea palace before him. The marble structures and pearl fixtures astounded him, yet at the same time, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling he should destroy everything in sight. He saw a few Nereids staring piercingly at him. he found himself unable to meet their hateful gaze. The Naiads would swim quickly past him in an attempt to avoid him as he came closer to Poseidon's throne room. As he approached the throne room, he looked out into the sea and watched as a hippocampi seemed to glare into his soul. As Alek got closer to the doors, they swung open with a surge of water. Then a booming voice called out "Step forward, Spartan, the Lord of the Sea welcomes you." He walked into the room, restraining the impulse to reach for his blades. There were several guards in the room, leading up to Poseidon's pearl throne. The god had a blue-ish green glow to him as he sat at the throne, clutching his trident in one hand, the other on the shoulder of his son, Triton, who sat sat his father's side. "Why do you seek my father's council, Spartan" Alek noted how he seemed to spit the word 'spartan' when he spoke. As he opened his mouth to speak, Poseidon interupted him. "Silence,boy. I understand that you feel....unsteady to be here, Son of Ares, but I assure you no harmwill come to you here. Should any of my men attack you, they will be met with gruesome death, understand?" Triton bowed his head and responded first "Yes, father." and it was met with hundreds of "Yes, Lord Poseidon." Alek opened his mouth to speak again, when he noticed one of Poseidon's men beginning to tense. He immediately stopped speaking and reached for his blades just before he lunged forward with a spear. In a single fluid motion, he broke the guard's spear the the butt of a blade,smashed the other in his face,flipped the blades in his hands, stabbed him in both shoulders, and ripped the blades to either side. He dropped to the floor screaming in pain, before Alek stomped on his throat, ending him instantly. Poseidon chuckled lightly, "Ah, he is indeed a Spartan...." It was at this point that Alek realized that he hadn't really taken notice to Poseidon's appearance. He was a large man, muscular build, thin black beard. His skin was tanned and his eyes were of a seafoam green and seemed to contain a flicker of youth. "Now why do you seek my council, Spartan?" "Why does everyone keep calling me Spartan? I do have a na-" "You're a son of Ares, are you not?" "Yes, but-" "Then it is what you are formally called, boy. The children of the gods each have a formal name. Those born of Ares are referred to as spartans, much like my children are called Mariners,an so forth. Yet again I ask, why do you seek council with me, Spartan?" Alek sighed before he began to speak, "Lord Poseidon, as I'm sure you are aware, shit has offically hit the fan. There is a war coming, believe me, I know. The gods are factioning off, The Sky, The Earth, and The Underworld. And I mean, you ARE the Earthshaker, and we could really use some help to stop Zues's insanity. I know you aren't on the best of terms with my father, but if you don't help us, you run the risk of losing what has been rightfully yours from the beginning :The Earth and Sea. So will you help us? The sea god thought for a moment... "Who exactly would be in this faction?" "Myself, my mother and father, Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, as well as a host of Demigods, monsters,and Cenatuars.I know, we're not much, but Zues commands all else , and Hades, the dead.... Lord Poseidon, our options run few and we'll need to stand against your brothers..." "Very well, Spartan, but on one simple provision. If you can defeat my champion, then I am at your disposal..." Alek's face lit up. "No problem. Whatcha got?" Then he thought to himself for a moment. 'Oh, shit, what if it's a kraken or something?' Poseidon chuckled again. "No,no, it's firmly under the control of Zues." He had read his mind. alek chuckled sheepishly, himself. "Triton, go forth and bring glory to Atlantis..." He rose from his seat. "Yes, father" He was taller than he looked at first glance. He drew his double-ended spear and simply said "I don't fear you, Spartan.." Alek grinned and said "Good." Triton lunged forward, and Alek flipped in the air slicing at his chest as he came down. didn't even scratch his armor. Triton spun swinging his spear. Alek initially froze in panic, yet in a split second, his battle reflexes kicked in.He ducked under the strike, and sliced at the sea warrior's leg. Triton cried out in pain , and slashed down witht his spear. Alek rolled to avoid the blow. Suddenly, he began to glow red. Triton advanced, spear spinning. Alek wasn't prepared and the spear slashed both his hands and knocked away his blades into a nearby wall. Alek's glowing intensified and he lashed out at Triton, who raised her spear to defend himself and it broke under Alek's fist. With his other fist, Alek punched him in the chest and he flew several feet and landed hard. Triton sprang up and went to punch him. Alek grabbed his fist,crushed it slightly, and tossed him into a wall. He picked up the broken spear ends and flung them at him. As Triton hit the wall, the spear ends dug into his shoulders pinning him to it. He screamed in pain as Alek approached him again. He summoned his blades to him as he walked closer. The blades of Mars flew into his hands, just in time to slash the straps on Triton's armor.He then twirlded the blades and stabbed them into both sides of Triton's ribcage. He cried out even louder, ans thrashed wildly. Alek then removed the blades, and pulled out the spear ends. Triton winced and grunted as he hit the floor.He began to rise again, then Alek stomped his chest and put a spear head to his throat. Poseidon spoke. "Spartan, enough. I said deafeat, not kill. Rise, Triton, then be seated." He grunted as he rose to his feet. "Yes, Father.." Alek tried his best to hide his smirk. He limped back over to his seat next to his father. Poseidon snapped his fingers and the fountain next to Triton sprang to life, washing over him.his wounds healed and his skin retained it's green-ish hue.Alek rolled his eyes at his sigh of relief. It was thwn that he stopped glowing red, and he suddenly felt exhausted. "I have no reason to trust you, spartan, but there is something about you that I like." Alek looked over at his relection in Triton's armor to notice that his eyes were glowing pink. " So, doeas that mean you'll help us?" "I have no general reason not to...and for future reference, try to avoid using your mother's powers on a god, that tends to cause your soul to spontaneously combust" Then he winked."Now be gone, Spartan, your presence makes my people.........uneasy. But rest assured, the legions of Atlantis will be on your side.Will you need a hippocampi to take you from here?" "No, Lord Poseidon, I'll manage.." As Alek began to summon up a chariot, he heard a cry out from behind him "Wait, Spartan!!" He turned to see Triton coming up behind him. "What, Sea-spawn?" "I wish to come with you..." "Didn't I just almost kill you?" He snickered, "Yes, almost... But you may need my help to rally the greater sea-spirits..." He thought for a moment... "Fine, if you want, but you'll have to find your own way around." His face lit up, "Very well." He snapped his fingers and a hippocampi appeared before him. "I think this should do." He mounted the beast and they swam off with blinding speed. Alek summoned up his chariot , saying " Show off..." and took towards Crete to meet with Ares... Category:Nhlott Category:Stories